videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer:D(G) Dragon/Archiv:April
Fehler Hey dp ich hab grad mal ein fehler bild hochgelade siehs dir mal an Ubba Lothbrokson 19:35, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) thumb also im grafischen siwhts dämlich aus und ich hab ein paar mal strg +f5 gedrückt es ist immer noch das olle bild zu sehen thunderstorm Ubba Lothbrokson ich benutz de ie8 Ubba Lothbrokson 19:56, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) hab dein background bild gesehen aber bei mir is noch das alte zu sehen.Ubba Lothbrokson Hii ich bins Pain88 bin jetzt mal unangemeldet auf bearbeitung gegangen. Ich hab bei mir den Cache geleert und sehe jetzt auch den neuen Hintergrund aber beim schreiben mit dem Grafik Editor ist immer noch der störende Schriftzug im weg. Ich benutz den IE8 mit ner Bildschirmauflösung 800 X 600 (1000X Dingsda) mehr geht bei mir nicht. Wegen IRC habs mal versucht bei mir zu installieren ging aber net weil man Anti Vir mir einen Virus angezeigt hat. Wenn de einen sicheren Link für mich hast dann adde des mal auf meiner Disse gruß Pain88 13.30 Hii DP14 schreib jetzt erstmal wieder im Quelltext, wenn Sasori seinen Umzug beendet hat und auch die Zeit dafür hat, müsst ihr es halt versuchen in Ordnung zu bekommen, kann da selbst nichts machen weil ich auch keine Ahnung davon hab :| und wenn er brüllt bekommt er einen Streifen Leukoplast über seine Lippen geklebt dann is es nich mehr so schlimm he he(gemein von mir):) versuch jetzt mal ICQ zu installieren und wenn es klappt sag ich dir bescheid, :) Pain88 Dissi 12:01, 4.Apr. 2011 würd ja gern, aber wie? Da steht nirgendswo Abstimmen bei mir.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 18:26, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) RE:Kommentar Hi ich schalt mal bei mir den neuen Look ein und guck es mir mal an. Hast de gestern meine Nachricht auf Icq erhalten ? gruß Pain88 Dissi 12:22, 5.Apr. 2011 Hii ich bins nochmal. Bei der Artikeldiskussions Seite AdM usw. Haste nur noch den Kommentar Button kannst aber net mer die Art.Diskussionsseite anklicken was bedeuted das de keine Vorschläge also pro oder contra einfügen kannst, schaus dir mal an. Pain88 Dissi 12:35, 5.Apr. 2011 Das mag ja bei den beiden Seiten so sein, aber andere User sehen das nicht - ausserdem hat ich vor ein paar Tagen schon ein Artikel vorgeschlagen den de bei dem Kommentar Button net sehen kannst. Also die Möglichkeit eine Artikeldissi anzulegen wie vor der Änderung sollte weiterhin bestehen bleiben. Pain88 Dissi 12:48, 5.Apr. 2011 Ok dann probier es aus und schreibst den Link bei mir und ich schau es mir an wie es aussiéht wenn net klappt is es besser ihr stellt den alten Zustand wieder her. Pain88 Dissi 12:56, 5.Apr. 2011 Also im Monobook sind die ganzen Kommentare direkt unter dem jeweiligen Artikel zu sehen und das sieht echt blöd aus. Im neuen Look war es eigentlich genau so. Ich würde das ganze rückgängig machen. Aber frag mal Axel und GTA SA FAN was die davon halten. Pain88 Dissi 13:42, 5.Apr. 2011 achso, ok dann werd ich mein Skin dafür mal kurz ändern.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 15:29, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) RE:JJ habs jetzt auch gesehen geht abbe nur im neuen Look ist tatsächlich 5 Wikias wo se anzeigen. kann aber jeder Engl. sehen was wir machen. :) Pain88 Dissi , . PS meine Signatur funktioniert mit der Zeitangabe nimmer. Seit ich uf de änglische Webseite war. Habs jetzt abbe behobe :) gruß [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 16:40, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Düüdeldüüd: Ich wart mal ab was se fabrizieren. Wenns aber immer noch so belämmert ist müssen se de änderungen rückgängig mache. :xD [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 16:48, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Klasse erstmals DANKE ist echt besser so. :) xD [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 14:37, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hi^^ Ja ich schau mal was ich hier machen kann, bin zwar ziemlich mit dem KH Wiki beschäftigt aber ich werde ab und zu mal reinschauen. Am besten sag mir einfach was ich genau machen soll, wenn ich eine Liste mit Aufgaben habe kann ich das besser bearbeiten.(Cloud55 19:18, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC)) Ich würde euch gerne helfen, jedoch kenne ich mich hiermit überhaupt nicht aus, daher weiß ich nicht wie ich euch helfen soll. I ♥ Klaine. Everything is Klaine, and nothing hurts! :D 19:57, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Klar Klar wieso nicht. Last DragonGespräch 12:42, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) und los gehts. Last DragonGespräch 12:45, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Partnerschaft also Partnerschaft gerne. musste mir nur mal die daten geben. mit dem mitarbeiten ist grade nicht so gut möglich. hab zur zeit viel um die ohren.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 13:46, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Gut ich werde mal schauen was ich machen kann, aber wie gesagt im Moment hab ich wenig Zeit von daher wird es sicher dauern. Ausserdem konnte ich das mit den "Gewünschten Artikeln" irgendwie nicht finden^^ (Cloud55 16:20, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC)) Hey (: Ich habe deine Nachricht gelesen, klar kann ich euch helfen ;) Aber warum Fragt ihr gerade mich? ;) LG Nicki Hiii warum sollte ich dich mit einer Axt jagen??? Den Kalender solltest du aber nicht auf die Hauptseite machen er unter aktuelle Ereignisse wäre mein Vorschlag. :| [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 23:44, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hi DarkPain14, ich hatte mal da ne Frage an dich: also, ich hab kürzlich eine wikia gegründet und möchte jetzt den Hintergrund dafür verändern. wenn ich da das Bild hochlade, steht da falsche Dateigröße. ich hab das Bild dann kleiner gemacht und es war wieder dasselbe. und was heißt überhaupt 100 kilobyte?[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 21:56, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) |} aha, jetzt versteh ich einiges schon besser, ich hab versucht das Bild dann etwas kleiner zu machen, weil das Limit ja 100 KB war. Aber da stand immer noch falsche Dateigröße. Also der Skin ist der neue wikia look und hier ist der Link zur wikia http://de.sengokubasara.wikia.com/wiki/Sengoku_BASARA_Wiki und ich hab auch mal das Bild hochgeladen, das ich für den Hintergrund verwenden wollte. Datei:Sb-wikiatheme.jpg, hab nochmal in png hochgeladen jpg kannst du löschen.Datei:Sb-wikiatheme.png[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 21:38, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) wieso geht das denn aber nicht, wenn ich das Bild kleiner als 100 KB mache?, und ein anderes Bild fällt mir grad nicht ein ich find das jetzige wäre perfekt für den Hintergrund.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 10:55, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Meinungsunfrage Blog Ich habe in Assassin's Creed Wiki einen Blog mit einer Meinungsumfrage gemacht guck sie dir mal an. XD Axels Herzloser 10:28, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Danke!!(noch eine Kleinigkeit, weißt du ob man das auch strecken kann, anstatt es zu kacheln, oder verschlechtert sich dadurch die Qualität?)[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 11:06, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Administrator Rechte Hii DP da die Community glaubt dass es uns wegen unserer Ablehnung einer Übergabe, nur um unsere Rechte als Admin oder Bürokrat geht, möchte ich hiermit ein Zeichen setzen und dich bitten mir diese Rechte wieder zu entfernen so das ich nur noch einfacher Benutzer bin. Meine Avatar hab ich gelöscht und ich möchte dass das auch so bleibt. Bis auf weiteres werde ich auch keine weiteren Bearbeitungen mehr durchführen, da meine Freizeit auch knapp bemessen ist und ich nicht umsonst meine Zeit verplempern möchte. mfg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 15:35, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hilfe... Hey, ich wollte mich nur noch mal melden, weil ich ja gefragt wurde ob ich hier ein bisschen aushelfen kann. Das mach ich auch gerne, nur ich habe im moment nicht so viel zeit & ich spiele zwar sehr gerne, aber so viel Ahnung habe ich davon nicht .. also .. ich helfe aber wo es geht ;) Kategorie:Benutzer:DarkPain14